Four Year Reunion
by ShinigamiFangirl
Summary: Four years after the end of the Arrancar war. Ichigo hasn't had contact with anyone from Soul Society since the end of the war. He's in college now in another city near Karakura. What happens when he discovers that they've been looking for him? CANCELLED.
1. Chapter 1

**Four-Year Reunion**

_A/N: This is my second fic and I'm really hoping it turns out well. It's set in the future and I have only read up to chapter 281 of Bleach so any thing that I say that goes against some thing that I haven't read yet I would like to be told about. Please read and review. Criticism is welcomed._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. **

Chapter One 

Ichigo was sitting in his apartment finishing up the last of his homework. It was about midnight and he was hoping that he could go to sleep and not wake up an hour later when he sensed a hollow. If he didn't get some sleep soon he would end up sleeping in and not be able to make it to his finals in the morning.

"Damn teachers. They give us this much homework and expect us all to get it done _and_ study for finals." Ichigo said out loud. Right as he was putting his stuff in his bag, he sensed a hollow. _And probably a huge hollow, too_, Ichigo thought as he pressed his shinigami badge to his chest and exited his body.

When Ichigo got there it was a huge hollow, as he had thought. He quickly jumped up and slashed it with ease, then watched it disappear. He really missed the war, there he had strong opponents that took more than one slash to defeat, but now and for the past four years he just had multiple weak hollows to kill. It was really dull being a shinigami now that the only thing to do was kill normal hollows instead of arrancar. Ichigo actually hadn't really made any contact with anyone from Seireitei in the past four years. He wondered who they replaced Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen with. But he pushed those thoughts from his head as he used shunpo to hurry to his apartment.

The next day after his finals Ichigo decided to head by the nearest fast-food place to get a burger or something because today was his day off from work at his dad's clinic. The place was noisy but he got his food pretty quick. He ate his food and left. He figured he'd go back to Karakura to visit his family (even though he saw them everyday at work). He began to walk to the parking garage he kept his car at when he heard just a clip of a sentence that made him whip his head around.

"…Yamamato-sou-taicho thinks he should be…" that was all he heard but it was enough to make Ichigo wonder if his hearing okay. Ichigo had turned his head in the direction it came from but when he looked he didn't see anyone. _There's no way that I just heard what I think I heard. They couldn't be talking about the first division captain of the Gotei 13. Not after all this time, _Ichigo thought, eventually deciding that he was hearing things. But still, that voice had sounded so familiar.

Thirty minutes later Ichigo had decide to call his family before visiting to make sure they were home. When he called nobody was there so Ichigo decided that he'd go out and see what there was to do, maybe go catch a movie or just head to the mall a check out the latest CDs. Finally Ichigo decide that either of these meant that if a hollow showed up he'd have lo leave his soulless body in a crowded place, so he decided he'd leave his body here and just shunpo around town and go just see if there were any souls that he'd need to konso. Even if it wasn't the best thing to do, it was better than doing nothing all day. Also he figured a couple hundred shunpos would be good for him considering the hollows he had to get rid of now were not work out.

Two hours later Ichigo decided that he'd made the right choice. He'd gotten rid of a few more hollow that came to him because Ichigo didn't have his reiatsu concealed, which he'd learned to do in the war. So from there Ichigo had been concealing his reiatsu and continued to shunpo around, performing the occasional konso. When Ichigo decided to stop for a bit he realized that he was in the middle of the nearby park. He'd just sat down on the grass when he heard the same familiar voice again, and this time in a whole sentence.

"Damn it! We felt his reiatsu earlier, so where the hell is he?" And once again by the time Ichigo looked the person who'd spoken was gone. This time Ichigo was certain of what he'd heard. There were shinigami in this town. But who were they looking for. Once again Ichigo pushed those thoughts out of his head and looked up and the mid-June sky.

Ichigo had fallen asleep at the park and it was now an hour later. Ichigo looked up and saw the reason why he'd woken. About ten huge hollows were coming out of the sky and straight into the park. Ichigo jumped straight to his feet and began to fight the hollows. Within minutes only one was left. Ichigo leaped at the last one and easily destroyed it. Then Ichigo managed to pick up n someone else's reiatsu. He wasn't sure where it was coming from because he was bad at picking up people's reiatsu but it didn't take him long to find out where it came from.

"The hell? They're all gone! Who the heck…" Ichigo turned around and saw who had spoken these words.

"Renji."

_A/N: Well there you have it, the first chapter of my first multichap. Please review. I will update as frequently as possible, which might be just about every day. Also, does any one know where to read past chapter 281 of Bleach? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Four-Year Reunion**

A/N: Well thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and alerted/favorited my story! Also many thanks to those of you who told me where to look for Bleach scanlations. Well here is the second chapter, I hope you like it! Now the question is, does anyone know which program I should use to view it?

Chapter Two

Ichigo stared at the person who'd spoken; it was Renji. Ichigo then saw that there were three other people with him, but Ichigo only recognized two of them at first: Ikkaku and Matsumoto. It wasn't until the unknown person spoke did he realize who it was.

"Do you realize that we have been looking for you for almost a month?" A very annoyed white-haired, not-so-short-anymore taicho said. Ichigo then recognized the person to be Hitsuguya, who in the four years he had not seen him had grown up to be about up to Ichigo's eyes when he stood.

"Well how was I supposed to know? It's not like I was making it terribly hard for you to find or contact me." Ichigo replied after he got over the slight shock of Hitsuguya's height. Ichigo then realized that on occasion he had been hiding his reiatsu so as not to attract hollows, like during his exams or when he had been using shunpo around town earlier. So maybe he did make it slightly harder, but still, they had hours of time in between when he let his reiatsu leak out like usual. None them seemed happy with his response really, probably because Hitsuguya wasn't letting them go out much because he just wanted to find Ichigo and leave.

"Che… you didn't even leave one hollow for us to kill…" Ikkaku said; he really had wanted to slash something up since he'd been sent on this incredibly dull assignment. For almost a whole month he'd had to put up with Matsumoto complaining that she wanted to go shopping, which then put Hitsuguya in a bad mood, which then made him even easier to tick off.

"Taicho, now that we've found Ichigo can I go shopping?" Matsumoto asked. She had been waiting almost a whole month to go shopping, but her taicho refused every time.

"Yes! Go shopping already, just stop asking me every day." Said a really annoyed Hitsuguya. Ichigo almost felt bad for him having to put up with this group, almost. "Any how, Kurosaki, we were sent to bring you back to Seireitei by Yamamato-sou-taicho. Now let's go. Your family has already been informed that you will not be available and they gave us the mod-soul that you refer to as Kon. We were told that school has just ended and that your family could keep Kon in your body at your home in Karakura." Hitsuguya informed him.

"Okay… by why does Yamamato-sou-taicho want to see me?" Ichigo asked. The person who responded was Renji.

"We weren't told. Now lead us to your apartment so we can put Kon in your body and get back to Seireitei." Renji said impatiently. He didn't seem to like this mission much either.

"If Kon is going to be staying at my house in Karakura, why don't I just go to Karakura in my body and then put Kon in it?" Ichigo asked, "And did you guys bring gigais?"

"Of course we brought gigais. And fine you can go to Karakura in your body but you'll have to walk there instead of using shunpo which would be faster." Renji said.

"I won't have to walk, I have a car. And shouldn't you guys go get your gigais? Where are they?" Ichigo asked. Renji then pointed to some figures on the ground that turned out to be their gigais. "Well then either grab them or get in them so we can get to my apartment." Ichigo said and the three grabbed the gigais (Matsumoto already left in hers). Ichigo began to shunpo away but then he realized that he was going faster than the others and waited for them to catch up.

Meanwhile from behind Ichigo Renji spoke, "Is it just me or has Ichigo gotten faster since we last saw him?" he asked Ikkaku who was also having a harder time keeping up than usual.

"I think so. Geez, this is going to make my taicho want to fight Ichigo as soon as he gets there. Especially if he got any stronger." Ikkaku replied. Hitsuguya remained silent because even though he agreed Ichigo did get faster, he just wanted to get to where they were going.

They soon arrived at Ichigo's apartment and Ichigo got in his body and the others got in their gigais. They then realized that they needed to find Matsumoto so they got Ichigo's car and quickly found her in a clothing store which took all for of them to drag her out of it.

"You didn't have to drag me out, I would have come out… eventually." Matsumoto complained as they drove to Karakura, which was only a thirty-minute drive. Ichigo's car was a small, typical car with two rows and a total of five seats. In the front passenger seat next to Ichigo was Hitsuguya who had insisted that he sit up front, most likely to get away from the two fukutaichos and Ikkaku. Behind Ichigo was Renji and behind Hitsuguya was Ikkaku, leaving Matsumoto to sit in the middle. About five minutes into the ride, Ichigo decided to ask what's been going on in Seireitei.

"So who's been appointed captain to fill in the three missing captain positions?" Ichigo asked it was Ikkaku who spoke,

"No one so far, they tried to get me and Renji to but both of us said no." He said lazily.

"Really? I thought they would have filled the seats in ages ago. So basically the fukutaichos are running things in those squads?" Ichigo said.

"Mostly. But my taicho insists on helping Hinamori with her squad's paper work." Matsumoto said in a teasing voice. At this Ichigo could have sworn that the temperature of the car dropped a few degrees.

"Shut up, Matsumoto." Hitsuguya said in an annoyed tone of voice as the car got a little bit colder. No one spoke until they got to Ichigo's house.

"We're here." Ichigo said. The five of them got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Ichigo stepped in and announced that he was there and that they were leaving Kon and his body there. All of the sudden Ichigo heard running and instinctively ducked as his dad lunged and him from the side.

"WELCOME HOME ICHIGO!!!!" Isshin yelled as he missed his son's head and landed on the floor with a thump. This was typical so Ichigo ignored it, but Hitsuguya, Renji, Ikkaku, and Matsumoto looked thoroughly confused by what had just happened. They silently agreed not to ask.

"Dad, I'm dumping my body with Kon in it here. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while he's in my body." Ichigo told his father. The Ichigo said goodbye. As he, Hitsuguya, Matsumoto, Renji, and Ikkaku walked towards the car they realized something. Ichigo was the only one who could drive and now he was invisible to most people.

"Well now we have three choices: Ichigo drives while he's in shinigami for and we hope nobody notices, I drive, or we walk." Renji said. When Ikkaku asked why Renji claimed that he would be the best driver out of him, Matsumoto, and Ikkaku. He then stated that Hitsuguya looked to young, at this the temperature dropped. After everyone could see what would happen if Renji drove the car, they chose to walk. Renji was somewhat ticked off that they thought he'd wreck the car.

They arrived at Urahara's store and when they got inside they saw a familiar raven-haired girl talking to Urahara…

A/N/: and that's the end of chapter 2. Well I hope you liked it. For some reason I think this chapter didn't turn out quite right, but that's probably just me. Please read and review and I will try to update again tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Four-Year Reunion**

A/N: Well I got some good feed back and I've got some time on my hands so here's the third chapter. Thanks again to all who reviewed, it always makes me want to write more.

Chapter Three

All five of them had just walked into Urahara's shop to see a small raven-haired girl talking to Urahara.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, Hitsuguya-san, Free Loader-san, Madarame-san, Rangiku-san. As you can see Kuchiki-san is here, too." Urahara said. Everyone except for Renji laughed when he was referred to as 'Free Loader-san'. _Damn, it's been more than four years since I stayed at this place and they _still _call me that?, _Renji thought.

"Why are you here, Rukia?" Ichigo asked her. After all, normally if she was part of the same assignment she would have come with the group, not a month later.

"Those four were taking too long and they sent me to see what was wrong." Rukia said, then she thought for a second and said, "And it's been four years and the greeting I get from you is '_Why are you here'_?"

"Yep." Ichigo said bluntly. But he had to admit, it was nice to see her again. Things were too quiet when she wasn't there, which made life even duller than it was when there's nothing new to do.

"It was this idiot's fault that we took so long; his reiatsu would be out in the open for a while, then all of the sudden it would be undetectable! How were we supposed to find him?" Renji said as he pointed at Ichigo. Being called an idiot and having the mission lasting so long being blamed on him ticked Ichigo off.

"How is it my fault?" Ichigo asked, "I didn't even know people looking for me. And also, how hard is it to find someone with hair like mine, it doesn't exactly blend in!"

"Why would we need to tell you? You're a shinigami, you should have been able to sense our reiatsus." Renji retorted. This was turning into another one of their yelling matches.

"You know I can't sense reiatsus very well!" Ichigo yelled back.

"And whose fault is that? Any good shinigami should be able to sense reiatsu!" Renji yelled.

"What about Kenpachi and Yachiru? Are you saying they're not good?" Ichigo yelled even louder.

"They're exceptions, idiot!" Renji yelled twice as loud.

" Who're you calling an idiot, dumbas—"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!!!" Rukia and Hitsuguya screamed in unison. Everyone went silent and Ichigo and Renji's faces were mere inches from each other's and they were glaring at the face across from them. They only moved when some one spoke.

"Well at least we know Ichigo and Renji's arguments are still the same." Rukia said. "Now lets just get back to Seireitei." Everyone agreed and they quickly used Urahara's gate to Soul Society because Ichigo didn't have a hell butterfly so he couldn't use the one the others used to get here.

They landed in west Rukongai and quickly made their way to Seireitei. Once inside Seireitei, Hitsuguya lead Ichigo to first division head quarters where Yamamato was. Ichigo and Hitsuguya went inside and found Yamamato, where Yamamato greeted them and told both of them to sit down.

"Well it's nice to see we finally found you, Kurosaki Ichigo. I was beginning to think you had changed continents because it was taking so long. Now I assume you know why you're here." Yamamato said.

"Well, no, I don't know. Everyone said they weren't told." Ichigo said. He was now curious why Yamamato said he should know.

"Hitsuguya-taicho, I left a note on Matsumoto's desk. She didn't tell you?" Yamamato asked.

"Unfortunately, Matsumoto probably never read it." Hitsuguya said, obviously trying to mask is anger at his fukutaicho from the other taicho.

"I see, well then I will explain. Kurosaki, as you might have heard we are still short three captains. When this was discussed during a captain meeting your name was brought up multiple times. There is one flaw with you being a captain, though. You don't know our rules or procedures. So to solve this I have decided that with your consent, you will be appointed to one of the squad taichos and follow them. You will somewhat act like a second fukutaicho but you will be allowed to attend the taicho meetings to understand what goes on better so that when you are a taicho you are prepared." Yamamato stopped for a minute to hear Ichigo's response.

"But how will I be a captain if I'm still alive in the real world? Or would I live here and make this pretty much my job, that wouldn't be much of a problem because I really don't know what type of job I'm going to get when I graduate from college. The only problem is that I don't exactly want to leave Kon, a mod soul that I normally keep in a plushy, in my body. So would I bring my body here?" Ichigo wondered.

"Yes you would bring your body here and you would live here as if you had already died in the real world. Of coarse you would be allowed multiple visits to your family and friends." Yamamato answered. "So do you agree?"

Ichigo took a deep breath and said, "Yes."

_A/N: Well this is the end of the third chapter, sorry that it was shorter than the other two. Now in the next chapter, who will Ichigo be assigned to? Hitsuguya? Byakuya? Ukitake? Or maybe Kenpachi? Please review. I hope to update again tomorrow. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Four-Year Reunion**

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, some relatives decided to suddenly stop by on their way back from vacation. So I had to be with said relatives until they left. I like my relatives, don't get me wrong but they came while I was watching the anime Spiral on DVD. Well anyhow, here's chapter four.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did Hitsuguya would be in every episode. Also there wouldn't be so many filler episodes if I could help it.**

Chapter Four

Ichigo had just accepted to basically give up his life in the living world for a life as a normal shinigami. He himself couldn't entirely believe it but he knew it couldn't be a dream because it was too real to be a dream. Ichigo looked to Yamamato and awaited to hear which taicho he would be following around.

"I have decided to assign you to Ukitake-taicho. But for now, go with Hitsuguya-taicho to the tenth squad headquarters because you don't know where anything is around here so I will send Ukitake-taicho to find you later." Yamamato-said. Ichigo was relieved that he hadn't been assigned to Byakuya or Kenpachi, or especially Mayuri. "You may go now." Both Ichigo and Hitsuguya got up and left. As soon as they left Ichigo spoke.

"So which way is your squad, Toshiro?" asked Ichigo. He had honestly never paid attention to where anything was in Seireitei besides the white tower that Rukia had been stuck in before.

"It's Hitsuguya-taicho!" Hitsuguya said through gritted teeth. "And my squad's headquarters is that way. Just follow me." Hitsuguya said as he pointed in a direction. So they shunpoed over to the tenth squad, on each of the doors leading inside there was the number ten written in a circle like it was on Hitsuguya's back. When they walked in Ichigo saw Matsumoto already there, doing paper work.

"Taicho, if Ichigo becomes taicho of fifth squad, can we stop doing half their paper work?" Matsumoto whined, obviously she had read the note Yamamato left for her about their assignment when she got back.

"Just do the paperwork, Matsumoto." Hitsuguya said in an exasperated voice. _He must get her complaining every day, _Ichigo thought. "Ichigo, I've been wondering. When did you learn to hide your reiatsu?"

"Umm… sometime during the war with the arrancar. Why?" Ichigo said. Then he figured since they hadn't seen each other during the war much he wouldn't have known.

"Because when we were looking for you we would sense your reiatsu and then all of the sudden it would vanish. So I wondered when you'd learned to hide it." Hitsuguya answered as he began to shuffle through some papers that had been sitting on his desk. "It made it difficult to find you, especially since most of us only vaguely remembered what your reiatsu felt like considering it had been so long sense we last felt it."

Ichigo ended up just sitting around while he waited for Ukitake to show up. About two hours later he came into Hitsuguya's office.

"Hello Hitsuguya-taicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho. I'm looking for Ichigo-kun, I was told he'd be here." Ukitake said. Ichigo stood up from the couch he was sitting on and walked over to Ukitake. "Ah, there you are, Ichigo-kun. Long time no see." Ukitake said and smiled.

"Yeah, hi Ukitake-san." Ichigo said. It was nice to see him again, considering Ukitake was one of the nicer and saner taichos.

"Well we should probably go, I've got plenty of things to show you. But first I'll show you around so you know where the important things in Seireitei are." Ukitake said as he led Ichigo out the door. As they headed toward what looked like another squad's building neither one spoke. But then the silence was broken by Ukitake.

"So how have you been these past few years, Ichigo-kun?" Ukitake asked. Ichigo wanted to say bored, but decided against it.

"Fine. I had just finished my third year of college when Toshiro and the rest of them found me." Ichigo answered.

"That's good," Ukitake said "it'd be bad if things hadn't been going well." They continued to walk until Ukitake looked at Ichigo and stopped. "Have you gotten taller?" Ichigo thought that this was somewhat a weird question considering he never really noticed if he had gotten taller, but he still answered.

"I'm not sure, I normally don't pay attention to my height." Ichigo said. Ukitake nodded and said that he thought Ichigo had, and then told him that the building next to them was the ninth squad's building. As they continued to walk Ukitake pointed out certain buildings and told Ichigo what they were until they eventually wound up at the thirteenth squad's building. Ukitake then led him inside and told him to sit down at a nearby desk. Ukitake then handed him a stack of paperwork and explained what he was supposed to do.

Three hours later two people showed up in Ukitake's office. They introduced themselves as Sentarou and Kiyone. Almost immediately after that they started to argue about something. A few minutes later Sentarou and Kiyone took the paper work. When Ichigo turned around to ask them why they took the paper work, Ukitake spoke.

"You've done enough work for now. Go out and say hi to any one you want to or go wander around." Ukitake said in his usual calm and kind voice. So Ichigo left and decided to go see what Renji was doing. After a while he realized that he couldn't find the sixth squad's building so he continued looking when he heard something he wished he hadn't.

"Ken-chan! I see Icchy up ahead! Icchy, wait up!" Yelled Yachiru from behind. At that moment Ichigo started running and one thought ran through his head: _'Oh Shit!'_.

_A/N: So there was chapter four, hoped you liked it. I will try to update soon but who knows. Please read and review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Four-Year Reunion**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Well here is another chapter and to tell readers the truth, I have not got the slightest clue what's going to happen in this fic. I sort of just make stuff up as I go along and I'm apologizing in advance for anything that seems totally random in this story. Well here's the fifth chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters.**

Chapter Five

Ichigo was now going as fast as he could as he quickly tried to get back to the thirteenth squad's building before Kenpachi and Yachiru caught up. He had completely forgotten that Kenpachi would want to fight him when he arrived. With a feeling of great relief, Ichigo spotted the thirteenth squad's building and quickly ran inside where he found Ukitake, Sentarou, and Kiyone doing paper work. They all gave Ichigo confused stares.

"Back already, Ichigo-kun?" Ukitake asked. Then he noticed Ichigo's slightly heavy breathing. "What's wrong? Are you in trouble?"

"I was running from Kenpachi. I haven't been here for more then a day and he already wants a fight! But I think I might have lost him." Ichigo said when he regained his breath. _But really, _Ichigo thought, _I'm here for less than twelve hours and he already wants to have a fight? Can't he give me a break? _As Ichigo came in and was about to sit down Kenpachi, with Yachiru on his back, burst through the door.

"Icchy! Ken-chan wants to play!" Yachiru said in her usual overly happy voice. She jumped of Kenpachi's back and Ichigo noticed that she had gotten taller since he had seen her. She was probably up to his rib cage now, where as she used to come up probably only up to just above his waist. "Icchy, come play!"

"I've been waiting four damn years four another fight with you. Now come and have a fight to the death!" Kenpachi said. Unlike Ichigo, Kenpachi seemed absolutely thrilled at the idea of a fight to the death. Ichigo wasn't quite sure how to get out of this. Thankfully Ukitake came to his rescue.

"Zaraki, unfortunately I can't let you and Ichigo beat each other till you are both an inch near death. He is for the time being in my squad and thus under my protection. He is supposed to become a taicho eventually so letting him get severely injured is a bad thing." Ukitake said calmly. But Zaraki wouldn't give up so easily. He walked over to Ichigo and actually began to drag him out the door, Yachiru following happily.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zaraki asked as Kiyone and Ukitake helped Ichigo break free of Kenpachi's grasp. Sentarou tried to help but Yachiru was biting his arm and refused to let go as he tried to shake her off.

"I should be asking you the same thing! It is a bad idea for you and Ichigo to go kill each other!" Ukitake said, now mildly angry at Zaraki's recent actions. Zaraki finally gave up and left with Yachiru, as they left Ichigo could have sworn he heard her ask Kenpachi if 'Uki was in a bad mood'. Ukitake sat back down and resumed his paper work; Sentarou and Kiyone did the same.

"Um… Ukitake-san? I think I'll just stay here for now." Ichigo said and Ukitake nodded and handed Ichigo some papers to go through as he muttered something along the lines of 'really, just coming in here ready to kill him…'.

So Ichigo spent the rest of his time doing paper work until he was told by Ukitake to go to bed and that he would have a long day ahead of him tomorrow. So Ichigo headed to the other part of the thirteenth squad's building where each shinigami had their own room. Ichigo found his and collapsed on the bed and he discovered that her was a lot more tired than he had thought he was. He quickly fell asleep and for once was not interrupted by a hollow's sudden appearance.

"ICHIGO!!! Get up! You need to get up!" Ichigo awoke to Kiyone shaking him and Sentarou yelling at him.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked with a yawn. He really wanted to know what was going on both seemed frantic but he hadn't the slightest clue why. Kiyone stopped shaking him and Sentarou stopped yelling. Ichigo looked from one to the other, waiting for a response. They looked at each other as if to say 'he's going to be mad when he finds out'.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, this time a bit louder. Ichigo sat up and got out of bed. He was still wearing his shihakusho so he didn't have to change clothes. He waited for one of them to speak.

"You're late for the taicho meeting." Was all they said but it was enough to send Ichigo running for the first division building.

"Shit!" Was the last thing Sentarou and Kiyone could hear before Ichigo began to shunpo away.

_A/N: Sorry this was really short. Well please review. Also Shihakusho was the term I found for a shinigami's uniform._


	6. Chapter 6

**Four-Year Reunion**

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I do have a few reasons why I was late: unmotivated (yeah, I was being lazy), slight writers block, and I was annoyed that a certain fic still hadn't updated so I vented by watching hours of Gakuen Heaven and Gravitation. Well here is chapter 6, hope you like it._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Chapter Six

Ichigo slowed down and walked as calmly as he could into the room the taichos meeting was being held at. His arrival was met by stares from most of the taichos, an apologetic smile from Ukitake, and Yamamato pointing to a chair sitting in the corner of the room. Ichigo sat down in the chair as Yamamato gave him a look that seemed to say 'don't be late again'.

Thirty minutes later Ichigo was walking out of the room where the taichos meeting had just finished. Ukitake was ahead of Ichigo and waiting for him to catch up.

"Sorry I left it up to Sentarou and Kiyone to make sure you got up. Next time I'll make sure you know before you go to bed so that you can get up on time." Ukitake said to Ichigo as they walked back toward the thirteenth squad's building. Ichigo was relieved that Ukitake wasn't even slightly mad that Ichigo had been five minutes late to the meeting.

"It wasn't your fault I was late, Ukitake-san" Ichigo told him. As they drew nearer to their destination Ichigo wondered what he was supposed to do all day besides paper work. After all, the times Ichigo had been there before he was there to fight, so for most of the time he fought and then the rest of the time was spent healing the wounds that he had gotten during those fights. Ichigo decided to ask what there was to do, "Ukitake-san, I was wondering what I'm supposed to do all day besides paper work."

"You'll be sent to do various things, such as deliver things to other squad buildings and also retrieve things. It's not like I'll keep you busy all day, you will get a break here and there. You'll eventually find that you almost always have something to do around here." Ukitake said. They both left it at that and started on the paperwork that had somehow accumulated since they were gone.

Ichigo soon realized that Sentarou and Kiyone liked to pop in and out of the building simply to annoy Ichigo and then argue about whatever comment Ichigo said to get them off his back. After about the fifth time they came in they stole his paper work and sent him off to the twelfth division with some package that needed to be analyzed. Then after he got back he was told he deserved a break so Ichigo went out and found a nice shady spot near a pond to sit and decide what to do. Ten minutes later Ichigo heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Oi, Ichigo! Sitting on your butt while the rest of us are hard at work?" Renji said as he walked up to Ichigo.

"I don't see you working." Ichigo pointed out to him as he stood up.

"That's because I'm taking a break!" Renji said. This was going to turn into one of their normal pointless arguments.

"How do you know I'm not taking a break, too?" Ichigo asked.

"Well how was I supposed to know?"

"It was obvious!"

"No it wasn't!"

"You'd have to be an idiot not to know I was taking a break considering I was just sitting there!" Ichigo yelled. The argument continued until finally someone intervened.

"Shut the hell up, you two!" Rukia yelled as she walked over to them. "Honestly, can you guys manage to not argue for one whole conversation?" The petit raven-haired girl was now standing next to the other two shinigami. They stood in silence for a moment and then Ichigo's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten anything that day because first he got up late and he didn't think about it after the meeting because he was busy.

"Well anyhow, I'm here because Ukitake-taicho figured that Ichigo hadn't eaten yet so he sent me to show you where to get some food at." Rukia said in response to Ichigo's stomach growling. "Come on." And at that she began to drag Ichigo off while Renji just stood there watching the odd sight of Ichigo being dragged off by someone about a head shorter.

_A/N: First off, there will be no pairings in this fic if I can avoid them. Secondly, sorry for the short chapter but my mind sort of went dead so this is the result. I'll try to update again before the Harry Potter book is released because once it is I probably won't update for a long time. As always, please review. Thanks._


	7. Chapter 7

**Four-Year Reunion**

A/N: Well this chapter will be short but I'm just trying to get another chapter in cause the last book of Harry Potter is being released tonight and then on Wednesday I'm leaving for vacation in California for a while so this will be my last update for a bit.

**Disclaimer: I own bleach, not Bleach. (Yeah I know it's a bad pun but I couldn't resist) But just so I don't get some idiot saying that I said I owned Bleach I'll say it normally. I don't own the Bleach manga, anime, or anything else relating to Bleach.**

Chapter Seven

Within the past thirty minutes Ichigo had just been dragged to some small building where Rukia practically forced the food down his throat to make him eat faster, dragged back to the thirteenth squad's building, and then forced by Rukia to take a shorter break so he could go get more work done. So Ichigo ended up to once again put up with Sentarou and Kiyone for a while before he was sent off to the tenth squad to go ask if they had extra ink because the thirteenth squad couldn't find any more.

Three minutes after Ichigo had left Ukitake voiced his thought, "Does Ichigo remember where the tenth squad's building is?" and at this question even Sentarou and Kiyone's fighting stopped for a moment as this possible problem might be important.

"Ichigo will be fine, Ukitake-taicho. The tenth squad isn't that far away." Kiyone said. Soon after that she returned to arguing about something pointless with Sentarou.

Meanwhile Ichigo was standing in the middle of the street; he was completely lost. He decided to continue to try and find the tenth squad's building.

"Damn, streets. Could they make this place any harder to find your way around?" Ichigo said out loud in a very disgruntled tone as he found himself staring at what was probably the ninth dead end he had come across since he decided that he was lost. Ichigo decided to sit down and wait for some one to come by because now he was lost beyond all reason.

To Ichigo's luck, about ten minutes later he saw Matsumoto walking up ahead. He ran up to her and spoke.

"Rangiku-san, are you heading back to the tenth squad's building?"

"Oh, Ichigo! Yeah, why?"

"I was supposed to go ask you guys for some ink but, well, I got lost. I'm still not used to the streets here." Ichigo said. He was relieved that now he could get the ink and go back to the thirteenth squad's building.

"Oh, okay. You can just follow me." Matsumoto said and Ichigo went and followed her off towards the tenth squad's building.

_A/N: Sorry it's short but my Hitsuguya background is distracting me. Also my brain died again, I need pocky to get it started again (or maybe just some caffeine). Well I won't update for a while but I still need reviews to motivate me for when I do so please review. _


	8. DON'T KILL ME

I know you will all probably shoot me but for those of you who really liked this story I'm really sorry, I probably won't continue this fic. I won't list it as completed because I might find inspiration as to what to actually write but I figured I should finally say something. I really actually had no idea what I would do with this fic, for all I know I could add an OC or two and do something with it but for now I'm sorry.


	9. I'M REALLY SORRY

Before I start, let me just say that I'm really sorry and that I know I'm an idiot for starting something I couldn't finish. I have lost all inspiration and drive for this story, I think my muse was tied up and thrown into the bottom of Lake Michigan. I was hoping that I would find some inspiration and I have tried multiple times to write the next chapter, but every time it comes out wrong. I will be listing this fic as completed and I am sorry to say that there is no hope of me finishing this. Four-Year Reunion was my first multichap and I hadn't thought it out well enough. I hope that maybe you can find some amusement in some other fic. I do have another Bleach one called The American Student, one that I roughly know where I'm going and I just have to write until I figure out how I'm going to get there. I will actually keep going with that one if you want to try and read it.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!

-ShinigamiFangirl


End file.
